


The sky can be cloudy even when it's Sonny

by Fandom_Stuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's dead, Grief, Phone Calls, sam calls sonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: Sam calls Sonny after Dean's death.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	The sky can be cloudy even when it's Sonny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [make_your_user_a_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/make_your_user_a_name/gifts).



> I made make_your_user_a_name (tearsofgrace on tumblr) write a version of this fic so she made me write one as well.

Sam let the phone ring. He didn’t know how he was supposed to answer it and tell whoever was calling that Dean was… 

The buzzing continued, echoing off the wooden drawer of Dean’s desk, it felt like it went on for hours until it finally stopped. Sam could practically hear the voicemail playing for the caller, “This is Dean’s other, other, cell so you must know what to do.”

He still couldn’t bring himself to move from where he was standing in the doorway of Dean’s room. He’d stopped short in his tracks when he’d realized that his feet had moved of their own accord, bringing themselves to Dean’s room to tell him to pick up his phone because he could hear it from the library. It wasn’t until he’d seen the empty room, bed still unmade, clothes still thrown over furniture from haste of plain laziness, Sam would never know, that he’d realized there was no one here to answer the phone. 

Sam didn’t know when he’d crossed to the desk, but suddenly he was looking at a job application that had Dean’s signature scrawled at the bottom of the page. Tears welled in Sam’s eyes and he set the paper down with shaking hands. Dean had wanted to start a life, he’d wanted to get out, become a member of society, possibly even stop hunting, and now he couldn’t. 

_ You could bring him back _ .

The voice in Sam’s head, the one that always sounded like Lucifer, had been nagging at him since the barn. He  _ could  _ bring Dean back. How many times had they done it before? How many times had they cheated death? How many times had one of them told the other not to and they still did it? But this time… Sam knew Dean had made peace with the fact that he wasn’t coming back, even though it was so clear that he’d wanted to  _ live _ .

He sighed and collapsed into Dean’s desk chair, not caring that he was sitting on top of Dean’s favorite robe. His eyes landed on the desk drawer where Dean kept his spare phones and he scrubbed a shaking hand down his face before reaching towards it. He should see who called, it could have been an emergency. 

The drawer opened with a squeak and Sam dipped his hand inside to grab Dean’s phone. He let it sit in his palm for a moment, staring at the black screen as it stared back at him. 

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and then unlocked the phone. He clicked over to recent calls and the first name that showed up wasn’t one that he knew and there was no voicemail either.

“Must have been a wrong number,” Sam muttered. 

He meant to shut the phone off and put it back, but now that he had it in his hands all he wanted to do was look through it. There was a text message from Jody that was a day or two old, she’d been inviting them to dinner and Dean had agreed. 

_ Sure thing Jody, after this hunt _ . 

He’d texted.

_ What are you boys hunting now? _

_ Vamps, it’s routine, shouldn’t take us long. See you soon.  _

Sam sniffed and wiped at his suddenly wet cheeks. He closed out of the messages with Jody and scrolled right past Cas’ name, he couldn’t handle seeing texts from Cas either. He kept going down the list of messages until he came across a message from someone Sam had forgotten about. 

Sonny.

Sam’s finger hovered over his contact. He’d seen the way Dean had looked at Sonny, the gratitude in his eyes, the smile that Sonny had somehow been able to spread across Dean’s otherwise weary face.

Sonny deserved to know what had happened to Dean. Even though Dean never told Sam the full story, he knew that Sonny had been there when Dad had abandoned him and when Sam was too young to know what was going on. 

He hesitated for another second before he pressed the call button. 

The phone rang four times and then the line connected and Sam steeled himself as Sonny’s voice came through the receiver. 

“D-dawg!” Sonny greeted. “What can I do for you?”

“Um,” Sam cleared his throat, trying to force back his tears, to swallow them down and rid his voice of the tremble he knew would be there. “Uh, this is Sam actually, Dean’s brother.” 

“Oh,” Sonny’s enthusiasm dropped considerably and that made what Sam had to say next even harder. “What can I help you with Sam?”

“It’s- it’s Dean,” Sam choked out, he couldn’t keep the tears in, no matter how hard he tried. 

Sonny was silent for a moment, but Sam knew that the older man had to have an inkling that something was seriously not right. “What’s happened?” 

“H-he’s dead, Sonny. Dean’s dead.” 

The silence on Sonny’s end stretched for what seemed like eons. Sonny sniffed and then finally spoke, but this time in a voice shattered by tears. “How?”

“A hunt went wrong,” Sam replied as he swiped at his eyes. “I just… you did a lot for Dean, and I just thought… you’d want to know-  _ he’d  _ want you to know.” 

“Yeah, thank you,” Sonny’s words sounded broken, empty, and Sam took a steadying breath. 

“There’ll be a wake in a few days,” he said. “If you… if you want to come.” 

“I’ll be there,” Sonny replied, with such conviction that Sam felt a little bit of the pressure in his chest leak out. “He died a hero, did he?” 

Sam nodded. “Yeah, yeah he did. Saving two boys.” 

Sam could hear the smile in Sonny’s voice when he spoke. “Of course he did. He always looked after the little ones when he was here, I think that was partly because of you.” 

“Me?” 

“He missed you,” Sonny said. “He’d talk about you to anyone who’d listen. Dean… he cared about people, really cared. I’ve never met anyone with just as much hatred in him as love.”

Sam let out a watery chuckle. “That sounds like Dean alright.” 

“Your brother was a great man, Sam,” Sonny said earnestly. 

“He was,” Sam agreed. 

They were silent for a minute, both lost in memories of Dean.

“I’ll see you at the wake,” Sonny said, breaking the silence. 

“Yeah, okay. Bye then.” 

“Bye, Sam.” 

The line went dead and Sam took a moment before he started to go down Dean’s contact list. Speaking to Sonny first somehow made the rest of the calls go easier, and Sam finally realized what exactly Dean had seen in the man who had cared about his well-being when John Winchester hadn’t. 


End file.
